Togetherness and Understanding
by Riskia
Summary: The Sliders find themselves at a retreat and leave with newfound understanding
1. Arrival

The midnight sky darkened the park

The midnight sky darkened the park...the silence of the night peaceful. No cars...no trains...no sign of technology. The blue vortex that deposited four people onto the ground unceremoniously disrupted the peace only briefly before everything returned to the silence that had existed before the interruption. The tallest of the group, a young handsome man with dark hair stood up, looking around, helping a smaller woman with red hair to her feet. A larger man struggled to his feet, pulling a dark man to stand at the same time. "How much time do we have here Mr. Mallory?" The thick British accent broke through the silence, afraid to disrupt the calm that pervaded the atmosphere. "One week more or less..." The young man's reply came just as softly. "It's so quiet...peaceful..." The woman commented, shivering a little at the chilly air. Quinn silently wrapped an arm around her to share his body heat, a look of unexpressed love in his eyes. "It's dark.... it's a little cold...and I'm tired. We should find a hotel...if there is such a thing around here." He examined the surroundings, seeing a group of log cabins in the distance instead of the familiar city skyline they had grown accustomed to seeing. "I suggest we go get in before the night gets colder. Those cabins look like the best place unless we all want to sleep on the ground." The professor looked around at the others in the group who shook their heads, still trying to work out the kinks from their experience in the forest in the other world. "It's worth a shot." The young adults headed towards the encampment, the older members of the group strolling behind them.

When they reached the small community, they looked around, realizing that there was no one awake. "We may be out of luck professor." Cars were parked outside of each cabin except for one. At Wade's words, a light turned on followed by the emergence of a couple in their nightclothes. "Excuse me...can we help you?" The man asked, the woman following him closely, studying the younger ones. "Mr. and Mrs. Mallory? Quinn and Wade?" The couple looked at each other and then nodded carefully. "We were expecting you hours ago. We thought you had canceled on us." Quinn quickly came up with a story. "We're sorry. Our car broke down on the way and we had to walk here. It was an impossible situation." The woman smiled. "That's alright...we're just glad you're here. You must be exhausted." Wade nodded, smiling in relief at the acceptance of the story. "And who are your friends?" The professor stepped up. "Professor Maximillian Arturo and Mr. Rembrandt Brown." The man looked at them, smiling. "You must be our alternative lifestyle couple." Rembrandt and the Professor started to protest but Quinn shook his head, quieting them. "Um...yeah." Rembrandt forced out. "Sorry for the late arrival." "Quite alright. We've got your cabins ready. Follow me." The group looked at each other, Quinn and Wade struggling to contain their laughter as the other two frowned in disbelief at the situation. Their hosts led them to a large cabin with two doors. "You'll find that each side has a bedroom in the front. The doors at the back of each bedroom will lead to a large common room that you'll share. It has a couch, fireplace, bathroom...all the comforts of home. There will be a wake up call at eight o'clock in the morning for the welcome and the first classes. You'll find your schedules in your room. We hope you sleep well and we'll see you in the morning." The hosts left to go to their own cabin, leaving the sliders to look at each other laughing. Arturo motioned that they should meet in the common room to discuss their situation and angrily opened the door, charging like a bull to the common area. Wade and Quinn followed through their own door, still laughing with Rembrandt following a little embarrassed and confused.

"How could the Cryin' Man be confused with a gay man? Do I look gay?" Rembrandt sat down in an armchair while the Professor paced. Wade and Quinn collapsed on the couch, tears in their eyes from their laughter. "I share the same sentiments Mr. Brown." "Look. You guys will just have to deal with it. We've got nowhere else to go. It's not that hard. It's not like you guys have to be affectionate to each other or anything. Just attend the classes. Whatever they are." Quinn said, finally calming down. "I know you guys don't like it. But you do make a cute couple." Wade set she and Quinn off again, Quinn patting her on the back for her good joke. "You two are impossible. I'll go along with it...just for the food...but I'm not going to like it." Rembrandt marched into their bedroom, shutting the door. "I believe I'll sleep on the couch I believe." Arturo sighed in acceptance of their situation. Wade pulled up Quinn. "We're going to bed. See in the morning...Mr. Brown..." Quinn hurried out of the room to avoid the menacing glare of the Professor.

They fell onto the bed, holding on to their stomachs until their control was regained. Finally, Quinn noticed the binder on the nightstand. He reached out and grabbed it, settling himself against the headboard. Wade laid on her side, looking at him. "What is it?" "An explanation of what's going on. Welcome to Sunnyside's Couple's retreat for couples who want to deepen their relationship. Through workshops and togetherness exercises you'll gain deeper understanding of your mate and a better relationship." He flipped through a few things, finding their class schedule. "Our first class is 'Understanding through Role Play' and then we have 'Physical Understanding through Massage'." "Massage...I'm up for a massage. How lucky are we?" Quinn smiled at her. "Very. I wonder what happened to our doubles though." "Maybe they changed their minds. Let's hope they don't show up before the massage." Quinn stood up. "I'm tired. We should get some sleep. We can get some supplies in the morning...they should have some kind of general store or something." He slipped his shirt and shoes off, beginning to unbuckle his pants. "Wait wait. We're going to sleep in here...together?" Wade questioned about having to be in such close proximity. "Why not? We're friends? I don't bite...I hope you don't." He laughed, joking with her. She shook her head, watching him slip off his pants. "And besides...we've been to naked world." He said, smiling as he crawled under the covers. She slowly accepted his argument, standing and slipping off her shoes. Wade eyed Quinn's discarded shirt. "Can I borrow that to sleep in? Mine's too short." He reached down and tossed it to her. "Close your eyes. You better not peek Quinn Mallory." He held up his hands. "Boy Scouts Honor." He shut his eyes, fighting the urge to peek, only opening them when he felt her crawl in the bed beside him. "Good night Wade...Mallory." "Night Quinn." She whispered, her back to him as she smiled, enjoying the sound of the names together. Quinn secretly smiled before rolling over to face the wall, dropping off to sleep. 


	2. Massages and Surprises

The next morning found two contented people and two grumpy men as the wake up call sounded. Quinn opened his eyes and started to roll over until he felt the weight on his chest. Looking down, he got a mouthful of red hair. Smiling softly he realized that he and Wade had curled up together in their sleep. He almost didn't want to get up, relaxed at the pressure of her tiny body against his. His hand lazily rubbed her back as he kissed the top of her head slowly. The movements woke her and her eyes fluttered open, sighing as she began to truly wake up. A sharp intake of breath indicated her realization about her position. "Sorry..." She muttered, slowly moving away despite the protests of her heart. Quinn let out a slow breath, wanting her back. "It's okay. I don't mind." They looked at each other for a moment before realizing that they should be getting dressed. Quinn turned his back and began dressing on his own to give her privacy. Once they were both fully clothed they looked at each other, unsure of what to say. Millions of thoughts raced through their heads as they struggled to sort out the feelings stirred once again by their situation. "Well Mr. and Mrs. Mallory. I trust you slept well." The professor entered their room after a short knock. "Yeah actually we did." Wade answered. "Sorry professor." Rembrandt entered the room. "You have the bed tonight...Maxi..." Rembrandt joked, having decided to make the best of the situation. The professor threw up his hands in the air as he marched outside. "Come on...let's get this over with okay." Rembrandt followed him, leaving Quinn and Wade. "You know. We're supposed to be married. We're gonna have to make this look real," Wade said hesitantly. Quinn nodded, blushing a little. "Yeah...I hadn't...thought of that. Suggestions?" "Well...for starters...we could hold hands." Quinn slowly reached out, taking her hand, entwining their fingers. "How's that?" Wade's cheeks turned a little pink. "Perfect." The couple emerged from the cabin, smiling broadly, following their friends to breakfast.

"You know, I'll go along with about anything if they keep feeding me homemade food like this." Rembrandt shoveled more eggs into his mouth, the professor almost agreeing with him. Wade leaned against Quinn. "I'm too full to eat anymore." "I told you to slow down. Five cinnamon rolls..." He trailed off, rubbing her back in an attempt to help her. The couple they had met the previous night stood up on the stage. "Welcome to the Sunnyside retreat. We're all very glad that you could make it. You'll have your first two classes today which you should have found on your schedule in your room. If you can't remember what class you have come see us and we'll let you know. All classes will be on the hall to your right and will have a sign so good luck in reaching your understanding and togetherness." Everyone began dispersing. Quinn looked at Arturo and Rembrandt. "Our first class is the Understanding through Role Playing one. Where are you two going?" Rembrandt pulled a piece of paper out of his pocket, frowning. "Understanding through meditation." "That doesn't sound too bad." The Professor grumbled, standing. "We'll meet you back here after the sessions." They nodded, Quinn taking Wade's hand and leading her down the hall as they searched for their room. The professor and Rembrandt stood back for a moment, watching the two. "Even if we have to suffer I think this may prove to be an excellent catalyst." Rembrandt looked at the older man. "If you mean this could be the beginning of a beautiful relationship...I agree." The two men smiled as they were ushered off to their class.

Wade and Quinn looked around the room that was quickly filling with couples. Choosing two seats near the back, Quinn focused on Wade's hand, wondering what they had gotten themselves into. They remained quiet, watching the other eleven couples talking. When everyone was there, a dark haired woman stood up in the front of the room. "Hello everyone and welcome to the 'Understanding through Roleplaying class. My name is Jennifer and today we're going to be placing ourselves in our partner's shoes. I want you to pretend that you are your partner and address any problem that you think you're partner might be having no matter how insignificant." She waited for a moment to let her words sink in before she began again. "Any volunteers who want to demonstrate?" No hands raised. She pulled out a clipboard. "How about Mr. and Mrs. Mallory?" The sliders' eyes widened. "Oh my god," Wade whispered as Quinn smiled, trying to look comfortable, holding tightly to Wade's hand. "Ok Mr. and Mrs. Mallory...would you please share your first names?" "Quinn and Wade." Quinn answered quickly so that Wade could recover from her shock. "Quinn and Wade. We'd like you to put yourselves in the other's place and just begin discussing your feelings or problems for a moment to show the others how to begin. If you'll please face each other...and Wade, why don't you begin..." Jennifer stepped back and sat down, leaving Quinn and Wade to slowly turn to each other, floundering for something to say. Wade looked down at her feet for a moment before saying what she felt, hoping this would help the both of them sort out their real feelings. "You know...sometimes you are very loving and encouraging of...our relationship and sometimes you shoot us down and it's like we're not even friends." Jennifer broke in. "Excellent beginning. Quinn...your turn." Quinn snapped back to the real world, thinking about her words. "I can never tell how you feel about me. You're oblivious to what's right in front of you sometimes and it's hard to try and make you realize how I feel." "Wonderful. That was absolutely great. Thank you Mr. and Mrs. Mallory. Let's give them a hand." Jennifer pushed them gently towards their seats. "Now...I want everyone to begin like that...with one statement and then discuss these revelations." Wade and Quinn sank into their seats, facing each other, staring. Quinn spoke first. "I didn't realize how it was until today," he whispered. "I'm sorry I'm so inconsistent...but I want us to be together. I don't want things to stay this tense relationship," Wade took his hands as she spoke hurriedly. "I'm sorry I never let you know how much I really love you. I was afraid with our...situation.... that it would never work." Wade kissed him softly. "We shouldn't worry anymore...we should just do." Quinn agreed, hugging her close.

Rembrandt snuck a peak at the couples around them. The professor had taken a liking to the meditation but Rembrandt thought it was too quiet and still for him. He fidgeted a little, wondering what Q-Ball and Wade were up to. He hoped they were finally realizing their mistakes when dealing with their relationship. He knew that both he and "Maxi" had tried various tactics to help the pair express themselves but they were never completely successful, partly because Q-Ball had begun distancing himself from the group. No one really knew why, but Rembrandt knew that Quinn felt an enormous amount of responsibility for all of them. "OK now. I want you to slowly return to reality. Focus on the sound of my voice." Rembrandt pretended to 'awaken' refreshed. "OK. Excellent. Now, join hands with your partner and tell them about anything you might have learned about yourselves." Arturo slowly maneuvered himself to face the Cryin' Man. "This is the most humiliating situation I have ever been faced with." Maximillian Arturo muttered under his breath. "Quiet Professor. Just play along. I kinda like where we're staying." With a big sigh, the Professor roughly grabbed Rembrandt's hands. "What have you discovered about yourself Maxi?" Rembrandt smiled expectantly. "That I rather like meditation. It's quiet, unlike some people." He looked pointedly at Rembrandt. "And what have you discovered in your furtive glances around the room?" "That no one is worried about anyone but themselves and that this whole thing will only be worth the trouble if Q-Ball and Wade hook-up." "Ah yes...the young lovers. They were quite cozy at the morning meal." "It's actually really fun! Our little Q-Ball and sweetheart..." Rembrandt said excitedly. Arturo released his hands as the chimes rang, signaling the end of classes. "You're playing this too well Mr. Brown. A little better and I might start believing the charade." 

Wade and Quinn strolled happily from their class, Quinn's arm protectively around Wade. There was no real danger to her but he had grown accustomed to keeping her safe. While Quinn searched for their friends, Wade searched for their next class. "We're in the massage one right?" "Yeah. I could use some relaxation." "Especially after the last wor...place...that was rough." Quinn nodded in agreement. They remained in the hall for a moment outside of the room in hopes of seeing their companions but the class leader drug them inside before they were seen.

The room was almost blinding in its color. Everything was white or silver. There were twelve cubicles with curtains surrounding all sides. "Mr. and Mrs. Mallory?" Wade nodded, smiling. "I'm Lynn. This will be your area. You'll notice two towels, one for each of you. There are a variety of oils on the table. In this exercise, one partner will massage the other, concentrating on what pleasures the other. When the bell rings, you'll switch positions. Any questions?" Wade and Quinn smiled, blushing, shaking their heads in the negative as they were unable to form words. "After class if you'll return to your rooms before lunch you'll find clothes specifically suited to you." Lynn smiled and left them inside the cubicle, shutting the curtain beside her. Quinn looked at Wade, sitting down on the table. "Soo...." He began...feeling a little warm from the implications of what Lynn had said. "Well...do you want to go first or shall I?" Wade said, feeling bold. "We don't want to disappoint our teacher." She smiled mischievously. "Turn around. We gotta change." Quinn smiled like a boy in a candy shop. "Yes ma'am." He hopped down, slowly turning and changing into his own towel. At her signal, he turned around, his jaw dropping as he did. Wade turned even deeper red. "What?" "You're absolutely beautiful...I wish I had told you sooner." Wade looked down at the ground. "Once ya turn on you just don't stop you know..." She laid down on the table, her back up to Quinn. "Rub away." Quinn laughed, looking at the oils that surrounded. He studied each bottle before deciding on one specific one...the one he knew was Wade's favorite scent: Jasmine. Squirting the oil onto his hands, he rubbed it between them so it would be warm before laying his hands on her shoulders. Within minutes, he had her completely relaxed, enjoying his power over her. Beginning at her feet, he kneaded the sole before slowly working up her legs. Feeling bold, he teased her, dipping his hands just under her towel before moving above to her lower back. Several moans escaped her lips, her breathing slowing. At the chimes, Quinn jokingly rolled her off, making sure she landed on her feet. He flopped down onto the table as Wade giggled even though she tried to act mad. "My turn." 

Wade went to the oils, choosing one she thought Quinn would like: lavender. Maybe he would relax for once. She began as he had at his legs and feet, working her way up to his thighs. She gently slapped his butt before heading up his back. Realizing that it would be easier from up top, she climbed up onto the table, straddling him. Kneading slowly, she released all the tension that he had been holding. Wade knew he carried a lot on his shoulders. She made it her mission to distract him from that. As her hands worked, Quinn was glad he was laying down. A chill went down his spine when she kissed the back of his neck and ear. "Is this a new type of massage?" "The best type." He turned over underneath her so she was resting on his hips. "I think I like this one." He brushed his lips against her as he gave her soft open-mouthed kisses. Pulling her against him he trailed down her shoulder, hands roaming down to her hips. Just as their kisses became more passionate, the bell ran, signaling the end of the class. Wade closed her eyes. It seemed like there was always some kind of interruption the second they got anywhere. "If we can beat Remy and the Professor back...I think we'll have time..." Wade leapt off him, grabbing her clothes and throwing them on as Quinn did the same, not even bothering to button his shirt. They ran hand in hand to the cabin, bursting into the room, forgetting to close the door all the way. The kisses became more passionate and bruising as they fell to the bed, hurriedly trying to rid themselves of clothing as they kissed every inch of available skin. 

Rembrandt sighed as they walked back towards the cabin. "Do you think Q-Ball and 'wife' are back?" "I don't know...they had a massage class. We probably won't see them for awhile." As they neared the cabin, Arturo realized the door was slightly open. He stopped his companion with a restraining arm, nodding his head towards the door. "Be quiet. I'll open the door...you prepare to attack should the situation call for it." The Professor moved forward and on the count of three pushed open the door. Rembrandt prepared to attack with a punch but his arms slowly dropped to his side as he realized what was happening. Quinn was on top of Wade, his pants tangled around his ankles and his shirt crumpled on the floor. Wade was in similar disarray, the only clothing on her body being her panties. Quickly, Arturo turned his eyes, his round cheeks turning blood red in embarrassment. When they realized that they were being watched, the couple on the bed began to turn the same shade as Arturo. Quinn scrambled, thinking quickly and positioning himself so that Wade was covered from view. "Umm...pardon us...we thought...um...never mind...we'll be in our room...". The Professor dragged the still stunned Rembrandt out of the room and into their side of the cabin where they sat down on the bed, silent, not sure exactly what to say to each other after what they'd witnessed. 

Quinn looked at the door as if expecting them to return. "I don't think they'll barge into any room ever again." Wade laughed. His eyes turned to her as he kissed her forehead, beginning to laugh. "That's what I love about you. Your laugh." Wade buried her face in his shoulder. "We'll work it out for tonight so that no one...absolutely no one will interrupt us." He kissed her lips. "Even if we have to barricade ourselves in this room." She giggled, pushing him gently off of her. "Come on. We should get dressed. If we don't go soon then they'll think we're doing more than we really are." "Who cares what they think?" He rolled off the bed, going to the dresser. Inside, he found a pair of tan linen pants and a loose white shirt. Looking over the size he realized that they must be for him. In the next drawer was a long tan skirt and a white shirt that matched Quinn's shirt. "I think the skirt's for you...at least I hope it's for you." He tossed them at her before dressing himself. "You know...there's one thing to be said for these people. They know how to make you comfortable." He looked at his outfit and then hers. "Did they give us shoes?" She questioned. Their eyes wandered over the floor of the room before spotting two pairs of thong bamboo sandals. "They've covered most everything." Slipping on their shoes, the pair headed slowly out of their room, holding hands. Hesitantly, Wade knocked on the door to Rembrandt and Arturo's room...trying to prepare herself for the interrogation that would come.


End file.
